1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-cylinder, double-acting hot gas engine of the kind in which each cylinder is surrounded by a ring-shaped regenerator housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hot gas engines of the type referred to have been designed with the cylinders arranged in-line, in V-configuration or in two parallel lines, the latter claiming use of two parallel crankshafts. It is generally desirable to design the engine with a single combustion chamber as the control systems will be more simple. Also it is advantageous from a mechanical point of view to use a single crankshaft. An engine of this type has been described e.g. in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,173. Hitherto the maximum number of cylinders which could be included has been regarded to be four. Proposals have been made to provide six-cylinder engines--e.g. illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,172, but such engines have been provided with two parallel crankshafts and separate regenerator housings.